Lady Heather's Box
by Phoebe17
Summary: FF dedicado a Catherine y Grissom en un final alternativo de CSI La pelicula


- Basado en: C.S.I. (Crimen Scene Investigation) - Situación: Final del capitulo 3x15 Lady Heather's Box (Aqui en España se ha emitido como CSI La Película)   
  
Autor/a: Phoebe17  
  
Comentario personal: ¿No os dió pena como acababa el capitulo (bueno o la pelicula ¬¬) ?.. pues eso, ya que he hecho uno acerca de Sara y Grissom.. pues este lo he hecho acerca de Grissom y Cath. Espero q os guste. Por cierto, a todos los que os guste la serie.. os invito a que os paseis por mi pagina web.. www.csi.es.kz  
  
Acepto todo tipo de Críticas y espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo.  
  
- Todos los derechos son de CBS.  
  
Grissom no se podía creer todo lo que había vivido ese mismo día.. había sido una locura: por un lado estaba Catherine (¿cómo estaría?), y por otro.. Lady Heather. Se encontraba en su apartamento tumbado en el sofá. Con grandes esfuerzos, agitó su pie derecho hasta que el calzado se deslizó del mismo, y con la ayuda de éste, consiguió deshacerse del incomodo calzado que llevaba en el pie izquierdo. Parecía cansado y bastante turbado.. y se repetía para sus adentros que todo lo que aconteció ese día parecía un sueño.. un sueño bastante amargo.  
  
- Grissom - "Todo es una locura" [Se susurraba a sí mismo, como intentando convencerse y hacerse a la idea]. [No dejaba de repetirlo una y otra vez.. pero ahora él no podría hacer nada por Lady Heather, sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero ¿qué debía haber hecho si no? ... . En ese momento un ruido irrumpió en sus pensamientos.. ]  
  
- Puerta - "Toc Toc" [Sin apenas inmutarse, se incorporó lentamente, y se encaminó hacía el origen del ruido. Una vez frente a la puerta, se preguntaba quien podría ser, no estaba con ánimos para nada. Necesitaba desconectar de todo y con todos...]  
  
- Grissom - ¿Quién es?  
  
- Catherine - Soy yo, Catherine. [Al escuchar su voz, Gil se apresuró en abrir la puerta].  
  
- Grissom - Hola Cath, pasa. [Catherine, sin mediar palabra entró con la cabeza agachada y tomó asiento en el sofá que anteriormente estaba ocupado por Gil].  
  
- Grissom - ¿Quieres algo de beber? [ Por fin Cath reaccionó al escuchar las palabras de Gil, pero ésta seguía con la mirada perdida].  
  
- Catherine - No gracias. [ En ese momento Catherine levantó y dirigió su mirada hacía grissom, y por fin éste se dio cuenta de que es lo que ocurría. El rostro de Catherine estaba completamente sereno, y mientras la observaba, vertía un poco de agua en un baso. Cuando acabó, enroscó el tapón de la botella y se sentó junto a ella].  
  
- Catherine - Hey Gil, ¿Como estás? [Catherine parecía interesada por la respuesta que a continuación le diría éste, pero en realidad estaba evitando la conversación acerca de Eddie, que inevitablemente Grissom iniciaría posteriormente.]  
  
- Grissom - ¿Sinceramente?.. mal. Me parece que acabo de perder a una de las personas a las que mayor admiración tenía.[Catherine frunció en entrecejo]  
  
- Catherine - ¿Admiración?, ¿ porqué dices eso?, estoy segura de que ella te aprecia, y estoy además convencida de que sabe que lo hiciste por su bien.  
  
- Grissom - Eso creía yo.. , pero últimamente no sé que pensar. El primer día en que nos conocimos, algo de ella me atrajo.. es muy parecida a mi.. umm no sé como decirte...  
  
- Catherine - Yo también la conocí. ¿Recuerdas aquel caso de hace un año?, bueno pues entablé una muy buena conversación con ella mientras recopilaba pruebas para le caso. Mira Gil, es muy lista y además sabe lo que quiere, y no es de esas personas que se dejan "manipular" fácilmente. Tiene unos ideales establecidos... no sé si me comprendes.  
  
- Grissom - Claro que si. Perfectamente. Pero me parece que hoy no he sido muy amable con ella, pues, aunque solo hacía mi trabajo, y a muy pesar mío, la tuve q arrestar como sospechosa. Evidentemente yo sabía que era inocente.. pero hasta que las pruebas lo demostraran, no podía hacer nada. Finalmente salió sin ningún cargo.. pero ya nada era igual.. Esta mañana estuve con Jim allí y (suspiró).. parecía tan fria, tan ... [En ese momento Catherine le agarró de la mano y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y dijo casi susurrándole..]  
  
- Catherine - No te preocupes, ¿vale? , siempre podrás contar conmigo y lo sabes. [Grissom agradecía cada palabra que le decía su compañera, y cuando acabó ésta, pensó que era un hombre muy afortunado por tenerla.]  
  
- Grissom - Bueno y tú... ¿cómo estás? [ Catherine comenzó a entristecerse por momentos]  
  
- Catherine - Bueno, siéndote sincera también.. no estoy nada bien... ha sido un golpe muy duro... [Antes de que acabara la frase, y sin poder evitarlo, una frágil lagrima asomó por su rostro]  
  
- Grissom - Catherine, todos estamos aquí, junto a ti, o ¿es que acaso lo dudabas? [ En ese preciso momento, Catherine juntó las palmas de sus manos, y con algo de timidez comenzó a llorar ocultándose el rostro tras ellas. En un primer momento Grissom, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, pues Cath había perdido a una de las personas a las que amaba]  
  
- Catherine - [Entre lagrimas] Gil no sé que hacer, y ahora ¿ qué haré?,¿y Lindsay? Y... [En ese momento Grissom le interrumpió]  
  
- Grissom - Sé fuerte Catherine. Ya verás como con el tiempo todo pasa y sabiendo lo fuerte que eres, estoy seguro que serás capaz de superarlo... has salido de otras peores ¿no crees?. [ Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras su mano izquierda se acercaba tímidamente a la espalda de Cath, para darle mayor seguridad].  
  
[Catherine se sintió muy aliviada ante los comentarios de su compañero Gil. Por primera vez, ambos eran sinceros uno con el otro... Realmente es muy difícil conocer a Gil - pensó Cath - pero merece la pena.. aunque en el trabajo siempre parece muy reacio..bueno, es Gil].  
  
[Al verla, Grissom sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.. Catherine evitaba su mirada directamente, pues no quería que la viera así. Sin pensarlo, Grissom, alzó su mano diestra hacia el rostro de Catherine.. y mirándola tiernamente le secó una lagrima que aún caía por su rostro].  
  
- Grissom - Cath, no estés triste.. por favor. [Más que una petición parecía una suplica, pues Gil no podía hacer nada más por ella y no soportaba verla en ese estado. Al finalizar sus palabras, sus miradas se quedaron fijas, trabadas entre sí. Cath se acercaba lentamente a él, hasta dejarle un beso muy dulce en su mejilla. Poco a poco se fue alejando de su rostro con la mirada fija, mientras, él podía observar que estaba bastante más calmada.]  
  
- Catherine - Gracias Gil.. . [Ambos se regalaron una leve sonrisa. Catherine dirigió su vista al reloj].  
  
- Catherine - Ya es tarde, he de volver a casa.. [Entonces se incorporaron y se dirigieron hacía la puerta, y una vez en el umbral..]  
  
- Grissom - Muchas gracias por haber venido. - Catherine - ¡Hey!, a las amigas no hay que darle las gracias.. ¿no lo sabías?. [Tras finalizar su frase y con una breve sonrisa se fue alejando poco a poco del apartamento, mientras Grissom observaba su marcha con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.]  
  
FIN. 


End file.
